Is This Me?
by mrs-james-potter
Summary: 15 year old Lily Evans is an ugly, fat loner, but very very intelligent. But when she gets lost in the Forbidden Forest, she meets someone that offers her a life-changing decision.FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Welcome to Lily's world

15 year old Lily Evans is an ugly, fat loner, but very very intelligent. But when she gets lost in the Forbidden Forest, she meets someone that offers her a life-changing decision. Now she has to decide if she wants to keep her brilliant mind or trade it in for a sexy body and a gorgeous face.

Disclaimer~ I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter or his world! Unfortunate, yes I know, but true none the less.

Ok this is my second story, I really wasn't to fond the other one I wrote so I removed it. Please tell me if this is any good or should be burnt to a crisp. So here it is ladies and jellybeans, the world premiere of  Is This Me? 

Chapter One~ Welcome to Lily's world  

15 year old Lily Marie Evans was sitting on her bed crying. She looked to the floor and saw teen magazine her sister threw at her mouth before screaming "Take some tips on how to look good you ugly bitch!" She saw a deep red drop of blood hit her white sheets then felt her bottom lip and only cried harder.

She got up and went to her bathroom to clean up a little bit. While washing her lip she kept repeating in her head 'only 4 more days. Only 4 more days till Hogwarts.' when she was done freshening up a bit she went to her desk and pulled out two pieces of parchment, a quill and some ink.

The first letter she wrote was to her "best friend" and the second one was to her father.

Dear Jessica,

How's your vacation been? Mine has been ok but with Petunia around, everything sucks. I miss you so much. I hope everything is ok because you haven't owled me all summer! How's Sirius been? I want to talk to you and catch up so bad! I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, I hope I see you there. I'll talk to you later.

                                                            Love,

                                                               Lily

She quickly tied up the letter and began to write to her father. 

Hi Daddy,

What's up? I really, really, really miss you. I hope the "mission" goes well. Its almost the 1st of September and I can't wait to go back to school. Petunia is still a little mean but I'm doing what you told me and trying to get along with her. Mom is doing great. She is very happy and always going out. Right now she's in Las Vegas! Can you believe it. I know you don like the thought of me and Petunia being home alone.......together but its ok. Well I have to get to sleep its already  11 o' clock.  

  


                                                I love you Daddy,

                                                                      Lily

You see the mission that her father was on was top secret. It was a mission to save a little girl that was being held hostage somewhere in Scotland. She couldn't right about it in letter because of the chance that owls got crossed. Even though her father and mother and sister are all muggles didn't mean that they didn't know how to care for an owl and know when it has a letter. 

Lily was walked over to her caramel brown and white owl named Skittles and tied the letters to his leg. She kissed him goodbye and watched as he flew into the night.

As she was walking back to her bed to get some sleep, she almost slipped on the magazine. She picked it up, sat on her bed, and flipped through it.

"All these young incompetent, pompous, circumstantial, gits are so vain and fake" then she fell asleep with the thought of going back to the magical world, the next day.    

"Its 7:00 a.m. in London and a bright day it is. Expect no showers or clouds as we have a beautiful day. Back to you Jerr-" Lily's hand smacked the top of her alarm clock and grudgingly left the warmth of her bed. But she was quickly filled with excitement because she was going to Diagon Alley by herself for the first time. No more mother to tell her what she can or cannot get.

She jumped in the shower and started singing. There was a loud BANG on the door and "shut the fuck up Lily!" from her loving sister, Petunia. Other than her bitch of a sister, this was gonna be a great day...............or so she thought. Little did she know that this was the day her dear friends Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter the queer were visiting Diagon Alley.

OK thats it for chapter 1 but I have a bunch of ideas for this story. !!WARNING!! Im prolly gonna update this story slowly cuz im often busy.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Lyl,

Val


	2. Diagon Alley

Summary~15 year old Lily Evans is an ugly, fat loner, but very, very intelligent. But when she gets lost in the Forbidden Forest, she meets someone that offers her a life-changing decision. Now she has to decide if she wants to keep her brilliant mind or trade it in for a sexy body and a gorgeous face.

Disclaimer~ Seriously if I owned Harry Potter I would probably be swimming in my pool full of money, and not sitting in my cardboard box typing a story!

Ok I've given the word ice-cream-sandwich a whole new meaning. What I did was put a cookie in between two scoops of ice-cream. That's a lot of sugar!

Well..........how is it so far? I got a total of eight, count em' eight reviews! There might be more but I can't really check right now. IM DISAPPOINTED THAT VIC DIDN'T REVIEW YET!! AND SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND PEOPLE! when she does review, we should all boo her!

 Lol hey Vic~

Homer: were gonna do a little more than oggling.

Marge: ooh Homer!

Homer: Lets go get some fried chicken

All except Marge: YAY!!

~there's nothing small about him~ 

Sorry im rambling! ok here's the story 

Chapter Two~Diagon Alley (great title huh)

It hurt Lily to chew up her pancakes that morning because she had a big ugly sore on her lip, from the magazine. But she wasn't complaining because this was going to be a great day, or at least that's what she thought.............

Before she knew it, it was 10:00 and time for her to get going. She took a cab to a broke down neighborhood. 

"Let me out here" she said as they pulled up to a building that looked very deserted to anyone except a non-muggle (it's a word I swear lol) 

"Hi ya Tom, what's been going on?" she asked the young bar-tender.

"Nothing new really. How bout yourself? Oh my, what happened to your lip, Lily?"

"Oh it nothing, you know, clumsy me" she said nervously. "Well I have a lot of shopping to do, so I'll see you later, bye!"

"Buh bye Lily"

Lily walked over to a dark part of the pub and pulled out her wand. She tapped some bricks with it, stepped back and stood there as she was welcomed back to where she truly belonged. 'Wow' she thought 'its even more amazing than I remember'.

She stepped out of the dark alley thing and into the brightness of Diagon Alley! It was the next best thing to Hogwarts and Hogsmede and it was the Saturday before school so naturally everyone was doing there last minute shopping. It was, for the lack of a better word, crazy.  

She made her way to Gringotts first, to get some galleons. When she was finished there, her extraordinary, emerald, green eyes scanned the crowd for someone she knew. But who she did see she wish hadn't seen her. They were the four hottest guys in the magical world.(A/N~ can't say whole world cuz they aren't Collin Farell, Joel Madden, Piere from simple plan, or my man, Steve(: ) 

"Well, well, well, what is this thing we have here?" said the hottest one, James Potter. He had jet black hair that stuck out in all directions, and blue eyes a girl could get lost in. He also had a hot, hot, hot body and glasses.

"I don't know, James, what about you Peter?"asked Sirius Black, the third hottest. He had short, black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a sexy bod. 

"Kinda looks like an overweight hippogriff, minus the griff?" said Peter Pettigrew the forth hottest of the four. He had blonde hair and watery blue eyes. He was only considered hot because of who he hung out with (A/N~ ok I never thought about the guys liking Peter and him being decent looking until Lilykins told me that! Im so slow. Lol. I will try my best to make him liked, but its gonna be hard cuz I hate Peter more than I hate he who shall not be named) 

"Don't you think you guys are being a bit mean?" said the most sensible one, Remus Lupin. He had dirty blonde hair, and gorgeous grey eyes. He was the second hottest of the 4. 

"Don't you think you're just a little bit in love with our dear Lily here??" asked Peter. They soon broke out in a huge argument and then a fistfight, which Lily never expected from Remus.

She slipped away unnoticed and found the nearest bathroom and just sat there staring at her reflection. She had super short, super thick and super red hair (it was like shoulder length). Her nose was a little bit bigger than necessary and she had a lot of freckles. And other than her weight, everything else about her was decent looking. She had straight pearly whites, but the most beautiful, physical thing about her were her eyes. She had the prettiest deep green eyes, with a splash of sea green in the middle.   

_'I am beautiful no matter what they say,_

_words can't bring me down._

_I am beautiful in every single way,_

_yes, words can't bring me down,_

_so don't you bring me down today'_

Lily left the bathroom, a little down but she was beautiful on the inside, and that's all that matters right?? 

She continued shopping for a while and was almost done. At about 12:00 she went to some random restaurant for lunch. When she walked into the diner, she saw Jessica with a group of girls. She missed her so much that she couldn't contain her self.

"JESS!"

Jessica turned around to see who was calling her, but when she did her face fell and she turned back around.

"Hey Jessica" she said as she walked over to group. 

"Who is that Jess, do you know her" a stunningly pretty girl named Vicky, asked.

"Isn't that loser Evans?" asked an equally stunningly pretty girl named Valerie."what's the matter, lost your cheeseburger?"lol don't ask 

"Yeah I think so" said Jessica "what do you want Evans?"

_'You are beautiful,_

_no matter what they say._

_Words can't bring you down,_

_you are beautiful in every single way,_

_yes, words can't bring you down._

_So don't you bring me down today'_

Tears started to brim Lily's eyes.

"Well?" 

Lily couldn't take it anymore, she was strong and wasn't going to start crying. So she ran, and kept running until she saw her sanctuary. A bookstore. It was the old one that no one went to anymore, so she felt very welcome, since it would be empty. She walked in and immediately felt better. She just walked around for a bit, and got the books she needed for school. When she was finished, she bravely left the building. 

She was walking really fast to try to get out of Diagon Alley.

"Trying to work off some extra fat, Lily?!?"  yelled Sirius, as she walked by.

Suddenly she lost it and started crying and ran as fast as she could

_'We are beautiful no matter what they say,_

_yes, words _**won't**_ bring us down._

_We are beautiful in every single way,_

_yes, words can't bring us down, _

_so don't you bring me down today.'_

She finally made it to the Leaky Cauldron and raced through it.

"BYE LI-ly?" called tom "are you ok?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily slammed her bedroom door shut and cried as she thought about her horrible, horrible day. She jumped on her bed and fell asleep for the rest of the night

_'Young girl don't cry,_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall._

_Young girl,_

_its all right._

_Your tears will dry,_

_you'll soon be free to fly._

_When your safe inside your room,_

_you tend to dream,_

_of a place where nothings harder than it seems._

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_

_of the heartbreak life can bring and what it feels._

_When there's No one left,_

_look inside yourself._

_Like your oldest friend,_

_just, trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_that will guide your way_,

_you'll learn to begin,_

_to trust the voice within._

Ok well that's all for chapter two. Lily's life really sucks ass, huh?

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YOUR REVIEWS MEAN TO ME, EVEN IF IT'S THE TINIEST, GOOD JOB OR SOMETHING! 

I tried making it longer but I don't know how it turned out. 

About the X-Tina songs, well I was listening to her cd while writing this and I guess I was inspired!

OMG! Me and my friend Michelle just called KISS FM and the guy on the phone was getting really pissed at us lol. Long story......

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF ITS GOOD or bad. Any suggestions are welcome.

Lyl,

Val


	3. Violet

Hey sorry its been a while! But I was on vacation for Christmas. 

Thanx for all the reviews! and to tim the tiki god~ if you don't like my story then don't read it. And your wrong, this story is clearly better than the other one since I have like 5 times more the reviews. Just go away and leave me alone, cuz honestly what did I ever do to you. You had no right to get my other story taken down. If you don't like this then read something else and don even bother reviewing again, cuz ill prolly just delete it.

THANX AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT A REVIEW! I LUV YOU ALL AND I TRULY DO LUV U!!

Ok heres...........

Chapter 3~ Violet 

"LILY!" someone banged on her door "Lily, honey, I'm home" called her mother.

Lily looked at her clock and it said 7:00. She climbed out of her bed, left her room, went down stairs, and was welcomed by her mother's warm embrace. She looked exactly like she remembered 3 weeks ago. Same brown hair, blue eyes, and just plain beautiful in general.    

"Mom! I missed you, how was your trip? What did you get me? How was America? Did you miss me?" 

"Lily, Lily sweetie calm down. My trip was a lot of fun, America was beautiful, I missed you horribly, and I got you this"

Violet Evans pulled out the most beautiful snowglobe, with a miniature white tiger inside. 

"Wow mom, where did you get this?" 

"At the hotel I stayed at. Its called the Mirage, and the have a show called Siegfried and Roy. These two men train white tigers and they made an elephant disappear out of thin air, they must be wizards, there's no other explanation."

"Really, cool" exclaimed Lily.

"Where's Petunia?" asked Violet.

"Umm, I don't know. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since yesterday morning. Maybe she's out with her new boyfriend, Vernon."

"O she has a new man, does she. Is he nice?"

"Suuuure" Lily lied.

"Can I make you breakfast, mom?" asked Lily

"Sure Lils"

Lily shook her new present as she waited for her pancakes, she was making to start cooking. That's when her mom actually noticed something was wrong.

'Hmm usually, Lily would be showering me with questions.'

"Is everything ok, pumpkin?" asked Violet.

"Of course." Lily faked a smile. Too bad her mother noticed.

"Don't lie to me, Marie!" Lily cringed, she hated it when her mother called her by her middle name. Who doesn't?

"Oh mommy, it was so horrible. First Petunia threw a magazine at me" she cried out "then I went Diagon Alley-" "-without me?-" "yes, then I had an encounter with those awful boys I told you about, then I got saw Jess with some popular girls, and she was really mean" Lily paused for a moment to let a few tears fall, while her mother looked at her sympathetically "and then I got home and cried my ugly but to sleep. I don't want to go to school, mom, please don't make me"

"Oh baby it will be ok. Ok lets talk this out over a cappuccino. Ok?" 

"Sure, but let me go get my permit so I can drive, ok"

"of course, wont be soon now, you'll be 16 on September 16? Honey its going to be great, I've arranged for you to come home for your sweet 16, not to mention its your golden birthday." 

"Really I get to come home for a while? Yep, I've talked to professor McGonagall, and we have a portkey set up!" 

"Awesome" Lily hugged her mother and ran upstairs to get her permit.

Suddenly the smoke alarm in the kitchen went off.

"LILY! THE PANCAKES!"

'Oh no I'm so stupid' Lily thought. She rushed downstairs and got hit by white foam. Apparently her mom tried to put out the fire by using the extinguisher, but unfortunately missed and hit Lily instead. Her mom ran over to her and scooped some foam up and threw it on the pan.

"Thank you for that mom" Lily laughed.

"Its good to see you happy again." Violet said "Go take a quick shower"

"ok mom"  

~~20 minutes and a quick shower later, Lily and Mrs. Evans were sitting at a table and sipping coffee~~

"So I really don't know what to do. I always get picked on by those boys, but what Jess did really cut me deep. You and Daddy are the only ones I can trust anymore"

"Lily listen to me. One day you will find a man that you will really love and trust and feel so protected with, that you will have the worst stomach ache, wont be able to stop thinking about them, and would do anything for." Violet sighed "That's exactly how I feel about your father and it kills me when I can't be with him."

"Yeah, I miss him a lot too. I mean it has been 9 months!"

"So who do you like?" asked Violet.

"No one. Because no one likes me, even as a friend." Lily said with a lot of venom in her voice.

"O sweetie, what about, that one boy umm Regis I think his name is."

"You mean Remus? He can't be seen with me, but he is nice, your right."

"Do you ever talk to him?"

"Mom he's a Marauder"

"A what?"

"That's what those horrid boys call themselves"

"oh I see" 

"Hey I have an idea" said Violet "lets go rent a few movies and have a girls night. But that's for later tonight, today is all about fun. And no crying, thinking about school, or anything school related. Ok?" 

"Ok mom. What exactly did u have planned?"

Her mom just smiled and replied "you'll see"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ok that's all folks now for the thank yous!

Phyllida~ Thanx for all your reviews and support! I luv you 

mr. shmoo~ Umm ok but thanx for reviewing none-the-less.

freakyfroggurl22~ Thanx for all your reviews. And I think Lily deserves a break too, that why I introduced her Mom. I really like the character that I have developed for her.

Lilykins~ Hey thanx for your review. Lets start a I Hate Peter Club. IHPC for short. Lol.

iamaiceskater08~ Thanx!! And don't worry I wont burn it.

abha~ thank you!

luvingme4me~ omg thanx. I love you! I didn't think it was that good! ::hugs::

Vic~ BOOO!! Lol. I mad that you said you can't write! You write the most awesomest poems in the world! In fact u are gonna write a few poems for this story for me! Personally I think pink elephants with blue polka dots are the shit, but that's just me!! Lyl 

peach-muffin90~ "I eagerly await the time when our dearest lily will show all those bloody @!#$%$!Q ;) how great she is" thats one of the best lines I've heard in a looong time. Lol. I thought it was really funny lol.

o2cute4u~ hahaha if I had a penny for everytime someone told me they would hunt me down for one thing or another id be rich...............

tiggerbaby2430~ im sry!! I totally forgot to describe Lily. Whoops! It's a good thing you said something! I luved ur stories. Especially Protecting Lily. Update that soon!!!

Lyl,

Val

OH AND  

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. A Day Out On The Town

Ok everyone its officially 2004!!! hehehehe got to do 12 poppers hahahaha!  And I got slightly drunk hahahaha. Good times, good times!

This chapter is gonna be a happy one cuz I feel bad 4 Lily and I want her to have a fun day :)

I actually have nothing to say so here we go!!!!!!!

Chapter 4~ Day Out on the Town

"Hurry and finish you coffee dear so we can have fun" said Violet.

"Im done" said Lily as she poured the remnants into a nearby plant, when Violet's back was turned.

"Ok well lets get goin!" said her mother.

Lily got in the car and they were off. Her mom suddenly slammed on the brakes. 

"O my god, I think I almost hit a kitten!" she said.

Lily jumped out of the car and looked under it, sure enough there was the sweetest, hungriest, scardest looking kitten. It was gray with black stripes. She purred at Lily, and they instantly fell in love with each other.

"Aww" Lily whispered as she picked her new friend up.

"Can I keep her Mum? Please?"

"Of course" said Violet, "lets go to the pet shop and get her some food and necessities, ok"

"Lets go" said Lily.

Lily was snuggling with the kitten and feeling very happy. Suddenly her cat turned into a champagne color

"What the-" "don't say it!" "Im sorry mum, but this kitten, well she's magic!"

"How do you know?" asked Violet.

"Because she just changed colors. I think its one of those cats who change color according to what your feeling! I think they are called ambience cats! That means mood cats." 

"Well that's great, because you can take this guy to school now." exclaimed Violet "what are you going to name her?"

"Umm, how about Nala?" 

"That's a cool name"said Violet "we're here" she said as they pulled into a parking spot. They entered the store. They bought a pink collar for Nala and some food. 

"I really want to spoil her Mum. I want to buy her a bunch of toys and cat nip. Then Lily found a beautiful cat bed that had a canopy that came to a point at the top.

"I really want this mum, please" 

"I guess so, but lets pay for this and go home so we can drop off Nala and get going!"

"Alrighty" said Lily.

Once they got home, they settled Nala in and were off, by then it was about 1:30. 

Her mom drove for a little then parked in front of Borders Bookstore. 

"Yes!" said Lily "I love this store"

Her mother just smiled.

They stayed until 2:30 and Lily bought 5 books.

They got back in the car and went to a little shop called Paint A Penguin. 

"It's a shop my Mum took me and Uncle Dan to when we were little. What you do is pick a little figure, jewelry box, ornament, whatever, and you paint it. Then the people keep it a cook it and send you your art in the mail a few weeks later. It a lot of fun!"

When they got in the store Violet picked out a little bowl to paint and Lily picked out a figurine of a single lily.

Violet sponge painted her bowl with a peach color and sprinkled silver glitter all over it. Lilt painted her lily white and put some pink in and green in it. It was beautiful. They left the shop at about 5:00, just in time for dinner. Violet drove to a Mexican restaurant, where they both ordered authentic Mexican burritos.

After dinner they went to blockbuster and rented Legally Blonde, Moulin Rouge, A Walk To Remember, and Pirates Of The Carribean. I know that these movies weren't around then but oh well. Lol. 

They went home and were greeted by a purring Nala. Lily scooped up her pet and followed Mrs. Evans to the entertainment center in their basement. 

"Ok Lils, pick the order."

"Alright, um Moulin Rouge, Legally Blonde, Pirates Of The Carribean, and  A Walk To Remember."

"Sounds good to me" said Violet.

By the time A Walk To Remember it was like 3:30 in the morning. After they finished crying over the movie, the fell asleep on the fold out couch. Nala was curled by Lily's feet, a deep gray color. Apparently she turned grey when Lily was sad, but only because of the movie. This was a really fun day for Lily and she deserved it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ok well I kno its short but w/e lol.

Lyl,

Val


	5. Memories

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! OK IT WAS MORE THAN A DELAY IT WAS A SUPER, DUPER DELAY!!! I can explain tho.................I did some really really really bad stuff and I got grounded for it and that included the internet..................HOWEVER, I am still grounded, my mommy just let me put this up cuz I wouldn't stop bothering her. And shes the best mommy ever (and because shes watchin while I put this u (; )  

for a minute I couldn't remember if I posted chapter 4 yet. -.-  

ok heres

wait for it

wait for it 

almost...............

CHAPTER 5! Memories 

Lily and Mrs. Evans woke up at approximately 2:00 the next day. Once they were awake and showered, Lily had an idea.

"Hey Mum, you know what would be fun?"

"What"

"Lets go in the attic and just kind of look around."

"That does sounds like fun. Lets go!" 

They pulled down the stairs and climbed into the darkness. 

"Turn on the flashlight!" Violet yelled, really scared. Lily turned it on alright, but not before placing it under her chin and scaring the shit out of her mother.

"OMIGOD LILY! NOT COOL!"

"HAHAHAHA. Chill mum." laughed Lily "Two cups of coffee, 10 dollars. Renting movies, 20 dollars. Scaring the bejebus outta your mum, priceless."

"Ok now that I've officially peed in my pants." 

"Eww"

"I'm just kidding. Here I'll go open the curtains and then it will be bright enough."

Next thing they knew, the whole attic was filled with sunshine.

"Wow" Violet gasped "come look at this, I forgot how beautiful the scenery was from up here"

Lily looked out the window and the sight truly was breathtaking. Just below her was a rose garden with a small pond and fountain. A few feet away from the pond, there was a white iron bench, and grass paths twisting between heart shaped rose beds. But once Lily looked up was when she was truly blown away. She could see the pale blue cloudless sky and just below it, was the sea. It was illuminated by the many golds and pinks of the sky, but completely unsteady as seagulls swam on the surface. I had no idea I had that in me lol. 

"Well lets start exploring" said Violet. 

"Lets" agreed Lily.

They rummaged through everything, finding old furniture, clothes, and pictures. Suddenly while she was searching through a trunk, Lily found something that brought tears to her green eyes. She picked up a small ragdoll. Then Lily sensed her mother presence behind her. They looked at each other then stared at the doll while holding each other.

~*Flashback*~

_"Want some more tea Rosie?" asked a little 6 year old Lily. _

_"Please, thank you" giggled a little girl that looked just like Lily. They both had long red braids, little thin petite figures and the same amount of freckles in the same exact spot. The only thing that set the two aside were their eyes. Lily had green eyes and six year old Rosie Evans had sapphire blue eyes._

_"Hey Lils, I have an idea." _

_"What?"_

_"Lets go to the huge wildflower patch across the road, that mummy and daddy took us to, that one time."_

_"But we aren't allowed to cross the street alone" said Lily, a little worried._

_"We aren't alone, we have each other for always and always"_

_"Rosie I don't think we should." _

_"Oh stop, it will be fine. I will never leave you alone"_

_"Ok" Lily hesitated.`            _

_They made there way across the street, while Rosie clutched Lily's hand in one hand and her favorite doll in the other. Once they were in the flower garden, the danced and played. Suddenly, Lily saw a bee and got really scared._

_"Rosie! A bee! Lets go! Now!"_

_"Oh no, were is it!"_

_"There!"_

_"RUN!" shouted Rosie._

_Lily raced across the road and fell to the ground saying "We made it Rosie.............Rosie?"_

_Suddenly Lily heard a car beeping its horn and a scream that would make your blood run cold._

_Lily turned around, and saw her twin laying motionless in the middle of the street._

_"MUMMY!!!! DADDY!!!! PETUNIA!!!! HELP!!!!"_

_She ran over to her sister and fell to her knees beside her. She took her hand and let a tear fall on it, she then placed the lily she was holding in Rosie's hand. Lily felt a her fathers strong arms wrap around her and released Rosie's hand as she got picked up. Violet hurried to the floor as she pulled her daughter into her arms._

_"Lily look at me" Dave Evans said "tell me what happened" he said urgently._

_" M-m-m-e and Rosie were having t-tea and we wanted to go p-p-pick flowers s-so we d-did and then there was a b-b-bee and we ran back here, th-th-then I heard a car b-b-beep and Rosie screamed and th-th-then I-I-I turned around and saw her. What's happening daddy, is Rosie gonna be ok?" she burst into tears then said "I'm sorry daddy, it wasn't my fault"_

_Dave just hugged her daughter close, while her mother sobbed on the gravel. He put down Lily and went to call the police. When Lily was back on the ground, she saw the little doll a few feet away. She waddled over to it, picked it up, then went over to her mom and wrapped her arms around her neck and whispered "I'm sorry." and placed the doll on Violets lap and sat on the grass. Her dad came back a few minutes later and said _

_"Petunia is asleep." then he did something that no one ever saw him do. He cried. He cried with Lily and Violet. He cried because he'd never see his Rose again._

~*End Flashback*~

A few tears fell before the silence was broken.

"LILY! Were are you, you freak!"

Petunia was home.

I think I'll stop here

just joshin!

Lily looked at her mother with her pained eyes. Her mom just smiled back.

"Petty dear, is that you?"

"Mum? Where are you?"

"In the attic" 

"Oh" 

"Come here"

"But there are, like, spiders and stuff."__

"Just come here."

Petunia's head popped through the opening in the floor.

"Eww, its like dirty in here."

"Sweety, why did you call your sister a freak?"

"Because that's what she is" she said with forced venom in her voice. Then went to her room.

"Lets get out of here mum." said Lily. She was about to put the doll back but stopped dead turned around with it clutched in her hand and hopped down the stairs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Violet was busy in the kitchen making Lily's goodbye dinner the next day. As soon as it rounded 5:00, Violet started lighting candles on the table and pouring wine in the glasses. 

"Lily! Petunia, come on its time for dinner!"

Lily was sitting on her bed, watching t.v., eagerly awaiting the dinner, dedicated to her. When she heard her mom call her she was downstairs faster than you could say supercalifragalisticexpialadocious.

Lily was welcomed downstairs to an awesome looking and smelling dinner. There were potatoes, stuffing, rolls, carrots, and much more. But the most delicious looking thing was the turkey placed right in the middle, and cooked to a perfect golden brown color.  Lily graciously sat down and immediately dug in. A few minutes later, her mom and Petunia joined her. 

After dinner Lily sat downstairs and watched t.v. alone, then at 10:00 she went to her room and got ready for bed. She laid down to sleep holding her sisters doll. 

"I miss you Rosie. You said we'd have each other for always and always, but you're not here. You said you would never leave....................but you did." she then cried herself to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ok this is the first official meeting of the IHPC (I hate peter club)

the first order of business, PETER SUX ASS!

 If anyone else would like to add to this please do so in your review.

Speaking of which............................REVIEW!!  

Lyl,

Val

oh and Phyllida you're right, that was a really corny chapter................but between you and me, I wrote that on new years eve with 3 glasses of wine in me ;) 

HEY! THIS 5 PAGES LONG!! WOOOOHOOOO!!!


	6. The Stranger

IM SO SORRY!! I KNOW IT BEEN A LOOOOOONG S TIME, BUT I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE..........ACTUALLY I DON'T ::avoids flaming roll of toilet paper:: ITS NOT MY FAULT IM LAZY! ITS GENETIC!! I SWEAR!.........but for some sympathy, im writing this while im very sick and I don't have to go to school. Now that's dedicated...uh yeah.

I haven't done one of these in a while~ Disclaimer~ yes, yes, I know, I own nothing, notta, zip zilch.........but I could if J.K. is willing to negotiate...............  

ok girls (I seriously doubt there are any guys reading this story. It has chick flick written all over it) this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! 

Chapter 6~ The Stranger

Lily hugged her mom goodbye one last time, and ran through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.  She tugged her belongings into an empty compartment and sat down. Nala curled up against and welcomed the long nap she sensed was coming. Lily gently stroked her white kitten.

About five minutes into the journey, Lily pulled out a letter that Skittles brought at 3:00 last night. She eagerly broke the seal and remove the letter. 

My Dearest Lily,

I am so happy to hear that everything is going okay by you. Everything is going great over here. "We have a location" if you no what I mean. words can't describe how much I miss my three favorite girls. Im happy that your at least trying to get along with your sister. I know its hard, but Petunia just fears what she can't explain and what's different, and her only way of dealing with it is to pretend she's not afraid by taking it on. Just give her time. ~*_I've given her approximately five point five years*~ _she will accept you eventually. So mom is in Vegas huh? That sound like a lot of fun. Well I have to get going

                                                                  With all my love,

                                                                                         Dad

Lily smiled to herself and put the letter safely back in her pocket. There was a very long journy ahead, and as much as she feared being 'vandalized' in her sleep, she was really tired and fell asleep for the rest of the journey. 

Lily woke up when she heard the conductor announce they would be arriving in about ten minutes. She got up and organized all her stuff. Finally the train came to a stop, and she exited in an orderly fashion. Lily was really disappointed to find that it was pouring outside. It was coming down so hard that she had to stuff her kitten inside her robes. She put all of her belongings on a pile of other peoples'. Lily started to search for a horseless carriage. Before long, she found a cozy, warm, empty one. And as soon as she closed the door they were off. The rain was coming down in such heavy sheets now that she could only make out the blurry lights of the castle.

 Then without warning, the back left wheel of the carriage wobbled and lodged into a muddy patch. It separated itself from the rest of the carriage, causing the whole thing to slide into the Forbidden Forest. Whatever invisible force that led the carriage, was no longer there. Lily just kept sliding hopelessly, deeper into the forest, until she hit a tree with force. With tears pouring down her faces, she kicked oped the carriage door, which was on its side, and popped her head out. Lily instantly whipped out her wand and muttered '_Lumos'_, lighting the tip. She looked all around and saw nothing but darkness. She tilted her head up to the treetops. They were so thick that the rain couldn't possibly fall through them. 

With Nala at her side, Lily climbed out of the broke down carriage and started walking in the direction she thought the castle was in. She paused and stayed silent every time she heard a noise.

Lily had fear written all over her and she prayed that she was going the right way. Lily had a very strong feeling that she was being followed, but she kept walking nonetheless. After walking in circles for what felt like an hour, Lily just collapsed and sat against a tree. Suddenly she heard a very loud twig snap, and whipped her head in the direction of the noise. She could barely make out a cloaked figure standing there. She scrambled to her feet and backed up as the stranger walked towards her. Then she was cornered against big rock and lifted her wand, and said,

"TAKE ONE MORE STEP TOWARDS ME AND I'LL LET YOU HAVE IT, I WILL!"

The stranger just laughed it off, and took another step closer.

"IM WARNING YOU!"

Again he took another step and seemed very unthreatened.

Lily was so scared that she just left the stranger have it. She shot so many curses that she couldn't even see the stranger through all the colors. She finallystopped and was extremely disappointed to discover that he blocked every one with a mere wave of his hand. 

"You cannot hurt me, Lily."

Fear just took over Lily as she just stood there. After an akward silence, she finally choked out

"Wh-who are you" 

"That is not important. What is important is that you know who you are."

"What?" said a very confused Lily.

"I know how they treat you Lily. I also know how much you want to be accepted."

"How............how do you know all of this."

"Oh, I know a lot more than you think."

"Aren't you going to answer any of my questions?"

"I will answer what is important."

"Ok, why are you here, talking to me?"

'To help you" he said "im here to help you, make your deepest wish come true."

"And what would that be?"

"Beauty. Beauty, Lily. It's what we all desire, but few of us have."

"But, how?"

The stranger said nothing.

"How can I trust you when I don't even know who you are?"

"What other choice do you have?"

Lily couldn't think of anything to say.

"You are very intelligent, yes?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am."

"Well, that's the only downside of this. If you do choose my proposition, you wont have the brains you have now. Your whole life will change."

"Give up my brains for beauty? I'm very smart and know it. I could just wait till I graduate and get a job. Then I will make a lot of money and then I could get plastic surgery and all that junk."

"That is true, Lily, but why wait? Why wait when you could have good looks now?"

"I didn't think of that. Ok, say I do agree to this, isn't everyone going to wonder how I magically became beautiful?"

"I was wondering when you where going to ask me that. You see, everyone will remember you as a popular, gorgeous, thin, girl. That's how people will think you've always looked. They will remember you exist, just not the way you look now."

"But what about my prefects badge?"

"Smart people get the badge."

"It wont be mine anymore?"

"No, but trust me, if you do go through with this, you aren't going to care."

"How long will this spell last for?"

"Forever."

"Nothing last forever."

"Sure stuff does."

"Name one thing" challenged Lily

"Love."

Lily just laughed "love? Love is just a figment of our imagination."

"Whatever you say Lily, once you fall in love u will think quite differently."

"Never." 

"Ok we are off track. Now do you want this or not?"

Lily thought about it for a long time and said one word that would change her life forever....

"Yes."

"You are sure?"

"Well I think I am."

He gave her a look.

"Do you think maybe we can try this out for a week and I can come back and decide if I like it?"

"Hmm. Like a trial? Yea I suppose that would work."

"Ok then, what do I have to do?"

He laughed and said "just stand there".

Lily was very nervous but did what she was told.

"Ok on three" he said.

"One" he raised his wand. Lily's eyes filled with fear once more.

"Two" he aimed his wand right at her and started laughing insanely 

"THREE!" there was a very bright flash of white light, and Lily screamed as she hit the ground, unconscious.

HAHAHAHA a cliffy.............HAHA, oh sorry got carried away.

THANX FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Lyl,

Valley!

...........................psst.....you there, yea you, review for this story, ok. If you don't, a pink squirrel 

might attack you...................yes pink haha.


	7. Confessions

OH MY GOSH PEOPLE!! I AM SOOO FUGGIN SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DON'T DESERVE YOUR FORGIVENESS, BUT HERE ARE SOME EXCUCES

Ehem

(1) I had writers block

(2) Every time I tried opening word perfect, it would freeze

(3) I kinda eventually forgot about this story

(4) For some reason, I stopped going online all together

(5) And! Well that's all I got.

And as an extra token of my sorry ness I will supply a bucket of rotten white and green tomatoes for everyone to throw at me!

I think about it this way, I'm always on you guys to review, but I never update. But don't worry, I was harassed by my fair share of pink squirrels. Ok here's what I will do, if you want to leave your email address with you review, I will email you all with an apology on pretty stationary and font, and lotsa similes!

So please don't a) shoot me b) stab me or c) nuke me…. I haven't thought about poisonous gases yet, I guess that one up for debate…OH GOD IM BABBLING! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!

**Oh and an important A/N** just pretend that this day is a Saturday. I mentioned somewhere in chapter 2 that the day Lily went to Diagon Alley was a Saturday but forget that. I know the days don't add up but bear with me. So we are all going to pretend that September the 2nd is a Saturday. I don't wanna give away what happens but the reason I'm making it a Saturday is so they can talk without missing any classes. J thanks a bunch!

Chapter 7 Confessions

(poke) "Lily" (poke poke) "Lillers, oh Lillers" (poke poke poke poke poke poke) "HEY LILY WAKE UP!!!"

Lily cautiously opened one eye. She looked into the face of whoever was waking her. The young girl before her had brown honey blonde highlighted hair and stunning sapphire blue eyes. This girl looked way to chipper for the morning, but that's how she always was. This girl was Arabella Figg.

"Arabella? Why are you waking me up? I thought you don't like me?" said Lily

Arabella, or Bella, just stared at Lily like she had a third eye or something… "Lily, you've never called me Araballa. I'm waking you up because you're going to be late for breakfast and your right, I don't _like_ you, I love you! You're my bestest best friend in the whole entire universe!" Said Bella sounding concerned "are you alright Lily? You wanna go to the hospital wing?"

"Umm no, I'm fine. I just want to know why-" Lily trailed off as she saw herself in the mirror, and screamed.

"It worked!!! It worked it worked it wooorked" she said in a sing-song voice

"Yes Lily. It worked," said Bella as if talking to a 5-year-old "let's just get you dressed and up to that hospital wing."

"No, it's not that. What I mean to say is. Uh. We're best friends right?"

"Right forever" said Bella firmly.  
"Ok and if I told you something that might sound completely ridiculous, you would believe me right?"  
"Lillers, you're my best friend. There is nothing you can say that would make me not believe you"  
_'I wouldn't be to sure of yourself' _Lily thought.

"Ok but you have to promise to keep it a secret and believe me no matter what." Bella just nodded.

Lily paused a minute before saying "This isn't me"

"What do you mean? Of course its you, who else would you be?"

"No I mean-"

"HELLO LADIES!" shouted Sirius Black as four Marauders entered their dorm. "And how are my two favorite ladies, who are always beautiful and elegant…even when they first get up?" he said grinning like a dog.

"Wonderful Black. Could you leave? Like now?" Lily asked a little meaner that she meant.

"Wow Lily, aren't we mighty touchy in the morning."

"Sorry its just I really need to talk to Bella about something reeeeally super duper important and you cant hear it"

Lily mentally smacked herself. '_Why did I say that! Now he's defiantly gonna want to know what I have to tell Bella'_

"Ok Lily, I just came in here to escort you lovely ladies down to breakfast but I can see I'm not wanted. We'll wait for you in the common room" and with a wink and a big smile he was gone.

The girls laughed at Sirius's antics.

"Ok so what's this super duper info you have to tell me?"

"Hold on" said Lily. She sat down on her bed and Bella followed suit. They closed the curtains and Lily charmed the bed to be soundproof…or at least she tried.

"Oi Bella. I forgot how to a soundproof charm…can you please do one?"

"Sure, _Diviquer_" she said "ok spill"

Lily sat there and told her everything from the day in Diagon Alley till the moment Bella woke her up. Bella kind looked weirdly at Lily in silence and for a minute Lily thought she believed her until Bella said "ok hospital wing it is!"

"Wait Bella! Please you have to believe me." She pleaded.

"Well, that story is really farfetched, but you are my best friend forever and I guess I believe you." Said Bella "even though its hard to" she added as an afterthought. "But I do think we should tell Remus, Sirius, and James."

"WHAT!" Lily's eye practically popped out of her head.

"Wait hear me out for a minute. Those three are our best friends as well. And it would seem really weird if we started talking about an inside joke and you had no clue what was going on. Or what if James started making out with you? Then what would you do?"

"Why on Earth would James Potter started making out with me?"

"You're sorta dating him."

Lily didn't know how to respond.

"But I know those boys and they will believe us…I think." Said Bella "hold on I'll call them up here"

About ten minutes later they all came in the dorm. Sirius walked up to Lily and put her face in his hands and looked into her eyes "Who are you?" he said.

"Bella!" she shrieked "you told them without me?!?"

"Not everything just the main points" she said sheepishly

"They're all main points!"

"Sorry"

"It's ok" Lily couldn't stay mad at her. "Come here you guys"

All four of them obeyed and climbed into her bed, rather cramped I might add. There were a few moments silence when Remus, who looked very ill, spoke up "I believe you"

"Me too" said Sirius confidently.

James hadn't spoken once.

"James?" said Bella

"I believe you to, it just that the person sitting in front of us is like a stranger now" he said "Its like the one I've been dating for two years, the one I fell in love with when I was 11, just broke up with me." He said sadly.

"James I understand this must be hard for you and your right it is like she's a stranger but we all have to pretend like nothing is wrong. Or people will get suspicious. And who knows you might grow to love this new Lily given some time." Said Bella "But at least today is a Saturday and we can spend the whole day catching up. Correct me if I'm wrong Lily, but your sister Petunia hates you, your mom's a blast and you dad's on a top secret mission?"

"That's right…everything is most likely the same as before I transformed, at least about me. So tell me about you guys" she said.

Bella was brave and decided to go first. "Well, um, my parent's were" she sighed and looked away as tears formed in her eyes. Sirius hugged her and Remus continued for her. "Voldermort got her parent's in 3rd year and now she lives with her aunt on her father's side. Her aunt is a squib, and she has the same name as Bella."

Bella sniffed once and said, "I'm ok"

"I'll go next," volunteered Remus " I'm an only child and um"

Lily cut him off "I already know Remus. I found out in third year that you're a, you know."

Remus looked a little sicker for a moment and said "and you don't care? You're not scared that I might attack you?"

"Nope" she said

"-speaking of which tomorrows a full moon buddy" said Sirius smacking his friend on the back.

"I'll go next I guess" said Sirius " I'm sixteen and I come from a family of dark wizards. They're all fucking crazy! They hated me from the second they found out I wasn't going to join them. I couldn't take them anymore and this summer I ran away to James's house. Yeah, I consider his parents my parents. James is my brother. Speaking of which" he had a look of disgust on his face "You probably already know that I have a 5th year brother in Slytherin."

Lily nodded her head. It must be horrible to have a family so bad that you run away.

"That's pretty much it"

"Your turn James" said Bella

"I'm sixteen and I live with my family," he said. He was having a little trouble warming up to "Lily"

"Come on James" said Bella "tell more"

"What else is there?"

"Tell her about your family"

"Fine. My mum and dad are both aurors, um I have an older sister named Amy and me, Sirius, and Peter are animagi."  
"WOW! Really? What do you all turn into?"

After James admitting this to her, he turned a little warmer to her. Soon they were all laughing and telling stories. One memory led to another and before long it seemed they knew each other their whole lives. They talked and talked till Sirius's stomach led out a growl " I didn't realize it's almost dinner time!" he said looking at his watch.

They all got up to leave when James put his arm on Lily's shoulder.

"Come with me to Hogsmede tomorrow" he said

"How? Tomorrow isn't a Hogsmede weekend."

"Don't you worry about that just meet me in the common room tomorrow at 12 p.m. sharp"

"All right James" she said.

They all left for dinner, and Lily was happier than ever had been in her life. She actually had friends.

There! I actually didn't leave a cliffy AND! You don't have to wait for the Date b/c im posting 2 or 3 chapters to make up for my absence.

Again I'm so sorry and leave ur email address if you want to get a pretty email from me apologizing!

Or if you don't want to give out your email address u can send it to me at overturnedfraudbusyahoo.com and I'll get back to you!

It might not be right away thought because my dad barley lets me go online anymore and I'd have to beg him for internet privileges. Oh and im only like doing this for people who like read this story around this week, if u read this story for the first time 4 months from now, I don't have to apologize cuz u didn't have to wait. Sry! I still love you all!

Lyl,

Val

(I wont harass you to review b/c I haven't updated for so damn long)


	8. Taking Over Me

Ok right to the story but first

Disclaimer I own nothing except any characters you don't recognize everything else belongs to the lovely and talented J.K. Rowling and the song is 'Taking over me' by Evanescence.

Chapter 8 Taking Over Me

Lily went down to breakfast that morning late because she and Bella were up all night talking. They met the marauders down there and ate quickly so Lily could get ready for her date.

Bella and Lily rushed to their dorm. Unfortunately when they got there they met their 3 dorm-mates; Jessica, Valerie (yay! Tis me!), and Vicky.

"What are you doing here Figg?" said Jessica in a bitchy tone.

"We live here, shit-for-brains." Snapped Bella.

"Bitch"

"Slut"

"Loser"

"Tramp"

"STOP!" yelled Lily "lets just grab some clothes and I'll get ready in the bathroom."  
Bella was musing whether she should just listen to Lily or hex Jessica. "fine" she finally said following Lily.

"Coward" whispered Jessica loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"OH THAT'S IT!_ Furnunculus_!" she yelled. Suddenly Jessica grabbed her nose where big ugly boils were sprouting. She screamed and ran for the hospital wing with Valerie and Vicky at her heals.

"That was priceless Bella." Lily laughed.

"Thank you" and she curtsied "lets get you ready we only have-45 MINUTES!"

The girls got to work immediately. Since all her clothes were ugly Lily borrowed Bella's clothes. She put on white tube-top with silver sparkles on the front, a pair of light blue jeans and a jean jacket to keep her warm. She left her hair down and put on some mascara and lip gloss. Finally she was ready.

They ventured downstairs and saw James standing there with a blank piece of parchment. He was wearing a light blue hoodie and jeans. It also looked like he tried to tame his hair because it looked messier than usual.

"You look great, Lily" he said looking her up and down. "Let's go"

He led her out the common room and James looked around. Then he took out his wand, touched the parchment with it and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Instantly big loopy words appeared that read

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Surveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP 

Lily watched the map it had every single feature in the castle and the grounds. But the most amazing thing about it were all the moving dots that had a name under it.

"Where did you- how- did u make that?" asked Lily deeply impressed.

"Sure did. Not by myself of course. Took years."

"wow" Lily breathed.

"lets get going."

He led her all the way to statue of the one-eyed witch. James whispered "_Dissendium_" and the witch's hump opened up. He jumped inside followed closely by Lily, who was slightly frightened. "mischief managed" he said and wiped the map clean. "this way"

They walked for what seemed to be an hour and finally James said "we're here!"

Suddenly a trapdoor fell down, barely missing James's head. He climbed into what looked like a cellar and pulled Lily up.

"Where are we?" she asked

"Honeydukes basement" he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. They climbed the wooden stairs and carefully opened the door, relieved to see that no one was behind the counter, they rushed to the front door of the store and out.

"Where to first?" asked James.

"How about The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer."

"ok."

They entered the pub and found a table. Madam Rosemerta came over to their table. "Hi James, Hello Lily. What will it be?"

"Two butterbeers and, do you want anything to eat Lily?"

She shook her head.

"Just butterbeers" he said

"I'll be just a moment.

"James?" Lily said cautiously

"Yeah."

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For believing me, for giving me another chance. Sirius warned me, you might shut me out but I'm glad you didn't. I hope we can grow to like each other again and you know go out."

"Lily, I still love you. But how do I put this…this whole thing is messed up. And I-

"Here you two are" Said Madam Rosemerta

"Thanks" Lily and James said in unison.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yes, and I really want to get to know you because deep down I know we're meant to be together. But its hard because even though your Lily, your not my Lily. I hope that didn't sound mean."

"A-a little harsh but its ok, there's really no other way to put it. I know exactly what you're trying to say. Even though I'm Lily, I'm not the Lily you know and love. But maybe we can become more than friends in the future and grow to love each other like we once did."

"I still love you! And it feels like everything is normal and that's how I want it to be! I hope this doesn't sound cheesy, but I wrote this poem thing for u last night."

He handed Lily a crumpled piece of parchment.

Taking Over Me You don't remember me 

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard _

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand _

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are _

_Just like you are taking over._

__

"Oh James" was all Lily could say. The poem had really touched her, it explained a lot. James was determined to make Lily like they once were. "James I have an idea."

He looked up with an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes. She went on. "Lets do everything over."

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Let's redo everything since we dated and then some. Recreate the first romantic thing you did for me. Recreate our first date. Recreate our love."  
"That's a good idea and all but I don't really know if I could."  
"Try your best. Please for me. I have to know if it's worth staying this way for the rest of my life," pleaded Lily.

"Ok, I can't live my life without you" he said with much determination. "But we have to start now."

"Yes!" exclaimed Lily happily.

Ok that's it, truth be told I had no idea I was going to do that whole recreation of love thing. NOW THE STORY ACTUALLY HAS A PLOT! lol anyway yea I pretty much make my stories up as I go along.

Ok remember to review

Lyl

Val.


	9. The First Date

Again nothing to say

Chapter 9 The First Date.

"We have to go back to the castle" said James.

"Aww already?"

"Yes, that's where our first date was."

"Oh! Ok! Let us be off." Lily said excitedly.

"Go up to your dorm and put on some nicer clothes" James instructed once they were back in the common room. "Then meet me in the kitchens in about thirty minutes"

Lily said yes then got up on her tiptoes and kissed James on the cheek.

She was so happy and practically floated up the stairs to her room.  Bella was anxiously awaiting Lily on her bed. Just as Bella was about to ask how it went Lily put up her hand and said "I don't have time Bell, James is recreating parts of our romance from the last to years, and he starting with our first date!"

"I remember that!"

"Tell me what he does"  
"Nope it's a surprise. Oh lucky! You're first date was your best."

"Sweet, ok he said to dress nicely. What should I wear?"

"I've got the perfect thing."

Bella dug in her trunk for a minute and pulled out a black, spaghetti strapped dress that came to about mid-thigh.

"Perfect" said Lily. She put it on and it clung to her showing off her amazing figure. She left her hair the same, but added some eyeliner to bring out her eyes.

"Ok, done, hurry Lily, you only have ten minutes to get to the kitchens! You're gonna remember this date for ever!"

They bid each other farewell and Lily was on her. Lily got many whistles before she left the common room, especially from Sirius.

Once she got to the picture of fruit, she tickled the pear and entered the kitchen.

"Hello Lily" greeted James. He was now wearing black slacks and a nice, navy blue long sleeved shirt. They hugged and a little house elf came up to James and said "Here you are Mister Potter." And handed him a large picnic basket and bowed.

"Thanks, lets go Lils. But first grab my hand and close your eyes. And no peeking." She did as she was told.

 They walked for a while went up some stairs every now and then when finally "you can open them now. Lily opened her eyes and shivered. They were in the astronomy tower and it was a little cold. James conjured a tuxedo jacket out of nowhere and wrapped it around Lily.

He told her to hold on a minute and flicked his wand around a few times and their picnic was set up on a black blanket. There was a bottle of white champagne and a bouquet with at least two dozen white lilies. James unwrapped two steaks and put them on their plates along with a few mushrooms and greenbeans.

He told her to sit down and he sat next to her and poured the wine.

"James you really shouldn't of taken wine."

"I know, but we will just have a glass…or two…or eight."

She laughed at this.

When they finished eating he pulled two heart shaped cupcakes. They ate those then James transfigured the silverware and plates into instruments and enchanted them to play slow soft music.

"May I have this dance Lillian?" he extended her hand to her. She laughed at what he called her and took his hand. They danced in circles for hours. When the tune to _Belle Notte_ (lady and the tramp) came on, James leant down and kissed her. It wasn't a deep make-out session. Just a light, sweet, meaningful kiss on the lips. Lily felt as though her legs couldn't support her weight but it was all good. Everything was perfect, especially James.      

After that James put the dishes back to their normal state and with another flick of his wand cleared the blanket and laid down on it. Lily followed suit and snuggled into him. They just laid there for a while watching the stars. James broke the silence "look a shooting star" he pointed "make a wish"

Lily closed her eyes and thought

'_I wish this night would last forever._'

At about eleven thirty James said "wanna take a quick ride on my broomstick?"

"I beg your bardon!" said Lily thinking he met something dirty.

"No I mean…_Accio Nimbus one thousand!_"

In a matter of no time, James's broom was zooming towards him.

"I don't think so I don't really like heights"  
"Trust me" he whispered.

"I do"

James swung one leg over his broom and told Lily to get on the back. She did so, but very slowly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they were off. The second Lily felt the broom move, she tightened her grip on James and shut her eyes.

"Lily?"

"Hmm"

"Are your eyes open?"

"Yes" she lied.

"No they're not"

"How do you know?"

"Because if they were I know you would be saying how beautiful the lake is."

She opened her eyes and he wasn't kidding. They were about twenty feet above it and the bright silver full moon was reflected upon the water

"Wow the moon is gorgeous" she said gazing up at it. "Oh no the moon! James it's a full moon!"

"Shit. Remus" he said "Lily I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen, but I have to go help him"  
"I understand, oh I hope he's ok."

"He's fine he has Peter and Sirius" he said reassuringly.

He flew back to the astronomy tower and walked Lily back to the common room. They shared one more sweet kiss and he raced off. Lily had a smile the size of Texas on her face and sighed.

"Fairy dust" she said to the Fat Lady and went into the common room to tell Bella how it went. But surprisingly when she got back to the room, Bella was asleep._'oh well, I'll tell her tomorrow' _ she thought. And fell asleep as the wonderful night kept replaying in her head.

Ok that's it for now, I started writing at about 20 after 3 and it is now 8: 47

When I was writing this I couldn't help remembering my first kiss it was in a park at night (it was actually morning lol) and we kissed and I started like shaking violently cuz I was so nervous, but lucky this was in December cuz I was just like im cold!

Yea well review IM GIVING U 3 CHAPTERS!

Lylalalalalalal

Val!


End file.
